Confesiones
by Mnem.rg
Summary: Comienza la noche anterior a la fiesta, con un Georg conscientemente enamorado.


—¿Georg?

Sonó una voz masculina que provenía de las jambas de la puerta acristalada a sus espaldas.

—¿Mm? —un sonido inarticulado fue su única respuesta.

Georg se encontraba abocado hacia el jardín, sentado oblicuamente sobre el sobre marmóreo de la baranda de la terraza superior. Admiraba el lago bañado por la luz de una luna creciente, la raya negra que dibujaban las montañas sinuosas en el horizonte.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —insistió la voz, más próxima.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —contestó con indiferencia.

Georg, que mantenía sus brazos descansando sobre su regazo, agarraba un vaso de whisky con una de las manos. Dio un trago, pensativo.

—Ya sabes qué quiero decir —ya estaba a su lado.

—Pues no te entiendo, Max —dijo sin más.

—O no quieres entenderme —no se daba por vencido—, ¿verdad?

Georg se encogió de hombros sin apartar los ojos de la oscuridad.

—Llevo días que te noto distraído. Apenas hablas, apenas sonríes. ¿Qué te pasa? —apuntó Max—. Has pasado de la felicidad al tormento más absoluto en apenas unas semanas.

—No me pasa nada —respondió neutro.

—Por muy testarudo que te pongas, a mí no me puedes engañar. Voy a insistir hasta que estés dispuesto a contármelo.

No hubo respuesta. Max apoyó ambas palmas sobre la baranda e inhaló la tibia brisa veraniega. Los grillos rasgaban sus patas en un cantao que emergía de la lejanía, de los matorrales que circundaban el jardín.

—Hace una noche preciosa, ¿no crees? —sugirió con distensión.

—Cierto, tienes razón.

Georg no abandonaba cierta aspereza en su tono. Parecía hastiado, incluso resignado.

— ¿Por qué esa actitud cerril, Georg? —se pausó—. ¿Qué es lo que no funciona? —arremetió de nuevo.

—No lo sé —se sinceró—, creo que me estoy volviendo loco —resopló.

Georg volvió a tomar un trago, vaciando el contenido por completo. Max repiqueteó con los dedos sobre el mármol, se dio la vuelta y apoyó su trasero contra la balaustrada. Ahora mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Motivo? —le echó una mirada de soslayo. Intentaba descifrar su rostro.

—Mejor no me lo preguntes, Max —pareció ligeramente molesto, como si su compañero tratara de recordarle algo que ya lo atormentaba lo suficiente.

—¿María? —soltó de una forma casi retórica.

Georg abandonó el vaso a su lado. Cerró los párpados durante unos largos segundos y suspiró hondamente. Aquel nombre envenenado, _María_.

—María —confirmó Max.

Georg abrió los ojos y al fin se dirigió a su compañero. En su mirada se reflejaba la confusión. —¿Tan obvio resulta? —manifestó con ligera ironía—. Si es así, debo de parecer un chiquillo encandilado. O peor, un viejo estúpido embelesado detrás de la imposibilidad de lo que ya perdió y no volverá.

Max soltó una carcajada seca y sonrió con languidez. Sentía plena simpatía hacia su amigo.

—Noto una carga de culpabilidad en tu declaración, y no deberías fustigarte. La muchacha es guapa —constató—. No es culpa tuya. Todos nos hemos fijado en ella. Incluso los niños la adoran.

—No es guapa, Max. Es... es hermosa, fresca, lozana —desvió la mirada y oteó una vez más la línea del horizonte, como si vislumbrara la curvatura de la mujer que sostenía en sueños—. Y no es sólo físicamente portentosa: es inteligente, dulce, amable, sencilla —se pausó—. Contestataria, rebelde, libre... Es todo aquello que...

—Que Elsa no es —terminó.

Georg viró su expresión hacia Max como un resorte.

—Yo no lo he dicho —quiso advertir.

—Pero lo digo yo.

Max volvió a sonreír y posó una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro derecho de su amigo.

—Cuéntame —incitó con templanza—. No saldrá de aquí.

Georg no contestó durante un instante de reflexión, como si recabara fuerzas para proseguir.

—Me persigue en los sueños —comenzó—. Últimamente me cuesta dormir. Me despierto a media noche pensando en... en ella —se llevó una mano a la frente y se la restregó con profusión buscando claridad y orden en sus pensamientos—. A veces siento hasta un dolor físico, de pura necesidad. A pesar de que no debería, la busco. La busco incesantemente: por los pasillos, cuando cierro los ojos. Desde la ventana, cuando juega con mis hijos en el jardín, la contemplo furtivamente. Intento evitarlo, lo prometo... pero no puedo: ejerce un inmediato magnetismo sobre mí. E intento disimularlo, no creas que no. Pero... no sé qué demonios pasa conmigo —culminó con abatimiento.

—Yo a eso no lo llamaría estar encandilado, Georg —cuestionó arqueando las cejas.

—Ya lo sé, no soy imbécil.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué quieres, que lo admita? ¿Que lo verbalice?

—Sería un principio.

—Está bien —espetó ligeramente enfurruñado, más consigo mismo que con Max—, estoy enamorándome de una muchacha veinte años menor que, además, es postulante en un convento. Maldita sea —apretó el puño derecho con frustración.

—Y te está volviendo loco, a decir verdad —sonrió compasivamente—. Tienes razón. Mírate, pareces un alma en pena. El bregado e incólume capitán vencido por una muchacha ingenua y virginal. Ironías del destino.

—Es estúpido, ¿verdad? —suspiró—. No sé qué voy a hacer cuando se vaya —admitió con sinceridad—. Todo ha cambiado gracias a ella. Me ha costado aceptarlo, me he resistido, pero es así. No quiero que se vaya. Mis hijos se quedarán destrozados. Es más, yo mismo no sabré qué hacer cuando no esté aquí.

—Pero no puedes impedírselo.

—Ya lo sé —aceptó con derrota.

—¿Has pensado que quizá ella sienta algo hacia ti? —indagó Max—. Me he fijado en su comportamiento y parece que te mira con cierta...

—Admiración —sentenció Georg—. No es otra cosa que admiración. Se le pasará, como a todas las muchachas de su edad cuando se quedan impresionadas ante las canas y los galones.

—Y muchos hombres tan sólo sienten un apetito voraz ante la carne joven y... —replicó Max.

—No es mi caso, Max —atajó—. Si sólo fuera eso, todo sería más sencillo. Me acostaría con Elsa, o con otra mujer, y se me pasaría —se quedó en silencio unos segundos—. De hecho, ni siquiera el acostarme con Elsa me impide pensar en ella, necesitarla. Soy un caso perdido—. Georg condujo las palmas a su cara—. No sé qué hacer.

—¿Desde cuándo te sientes tan... agitado?

—No lo sé con certeza. Desde hace un par de semanas. Creo —Georg descendió de su posición e imitó la de su compañero, permaneciendo a su lado. Aunque también había cruzado sus brazos, gesticulaba con uno de ellos—. Al principio, cuando pasó el incidente del lago, yo... Estaba furioso. Pero ahora creo que lo estaba porque odiaba que aquella muchacha lenguaraz fuera capaz de llamar mi atención de tal manera que me hiciera perder la compostura. Y su rebeldía, cómo era capaz de llevarme la contraria sin temor —tomó aire—. Tras mi vuelta de Viena con Elsa... bueno, empecé a soñar con ella, casualmente. Me invade su cabello dorado, su tímida sonrisa, la luz de sus ojos claros. Incluso sus gestos comedidos; en ocasiones, traviesos. Desde hace un par de semanas que es a diario. En todos los momentos del día. Como una obsesión.

Ante tal vocablo, Max se giró para echarle una mirada de desconfianza y enarcó una ceja.

—No me mires así, no es una obsesión en el sentido negativo del término. Lo que trato de decir es que tengo una opresión en el pecho. Me siento atrapado: la adoro y no puedo... —fue incapaz de finarlizar la frase—. Quiero tocarla y no... ¿Me explico? Y a medida que me doy cuenta de ello, me entristezco. Me pierdo. Pensé que había salido del pozo, y, mírame. Peor que antes.

—¿Y por qué no puedes estar con ella? ¿Se lo has dicho todo esto?

—¡Max! —le gritó casi indignado.

—¿Qué? —repuso con obviedad.

—¡No estás siendo de gran ayuda! —aseguró Georg.

—Y yo creo que te estás precipitando —elevó los hombros ligeramente—. Me he fijado en cómo te mira y se sonroja cuando estás cerca. Aseguraría que siente algo por ti.

—Ya te lo he dicho, así que no me agrandes más la herida —exhaló profundamente—. Además, hay muchos otros temas: está Elsa, que, aunque no sea ella, sí se aproxima más a mí en otras circunstancias...

—¿La posición social? —interrumpió.

—¡La edad! —replicó con irritación—. ¿Qué importa la posición social? Es más, detesto a todos esos amigos de Elsa, por el amor de Dios. Parece que no me conozcas, Max.

—No veo el problema en la edad de María —terció.

Georg estrechó los ojos, casi ofendido.

—No me mires así, Georg. María es una mujer, no una niña.

—El problema no es ella, ¡sino yo! Soy veinte años mayor que ella y tengo... ¡siete hijos! ¿No es eso una carga suficiente? Además va a tomar los votos tras el verano. ¡Va a entregar su vida a Él!

—No lo hará —dijo simplemente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con desconcierto.

—Que no tomará los votos —Max ahora se encaró a él—. ¿No te das cuenta, tan observador que crees ser? Es tan risueña e independiente, tan... tan vivaz —resolvió—, que no puede aguantar más de dos horas encerrada entre estas paredes lujosas. ¿Cómo crees que iba a aguantar entre muros de piedra? Es un ruiseñor enjaulado que necesita ser correspondida. María está hecha para la vida mundana, para amar. Diría aún más: María sería una madre estupenda. Algún día ella misma se percatará de ello.

Georg enmudeció ante aquella posibilidad. En una ocasión soñó que María estaba encinta. En aquel onirismo la esbozó sentada junto a la chimenea, con la leña crepitante en un invierno lumínico, observando su propio vientre henchido a la par que lo acariciaba amorosa sobre la tela gruesa de su vestido. Entonces, María levantó la cabeza y le perfiló una sonrisa, a él, invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella. No estaba del todo seguro, pero juraría que él mismo era el padre de su hijo. Curiosa la apreciación de Max.

—Jamás vi tanta generosidad y condescendencia en una persona —afirmó Georg—. Estoy convencido de que sería una madre maravillosa. De hecho, se dé cuenta o no, ya lo es.

—Cierto.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos.

—Bueno, la cuestión es... ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Nada.

—¿Nada? —repitió con incredulidad.

—Nada. Esperar a que se me pase. Qué más puedo hacer —más que una pregunta era una constatación—. Tan sólo me pregunto qué hare en su ausencia, tras el verano.

Máx meditó durante un instante.

—Mañana es la fiesta en honor a Elsa —desvió aparentemente la conversación—. Creo que tienes un problema. Ahora.

—No te preocupes, no cancelaré la fiesta —aseguró.

—No se trata de eso... Lo que quiero decir es que mañana vas a tener pululando por aquí a toda la flor y nata de Salzburgo. A toda esa gente encopetada y alcahueta de estos lares —se pausó—. Ándate con ojo y, sobre todo, te pido por favor que protejas a María. Ella no tiene nada que ver con tu infortunio. O sí, pero no de ese modo.

—Max, y ¿qué iba a pasarle a María? —no entendió qué quería decir con exactitud—. Es sólo una fiesta.

—Georg, incluso Elsa debe de darse cuenta a estas alturas de que tu mente anda divagando. Es más, creo que la única que aún no sabe que la _admiras _—enfatizó— es ella misma, María.

Georg frunció levemente el ceño, como si cavilara. Max sonrió ante la lucha interna en la que el apuesto capitán se encontraba.

—Estoy cansado, así que me voy a dormir —terminó Max—. Mañana puede ser un buen día de negocios, Georg —le golpeó el hombro un par de veces de manera reconfortante—. Buenas noches y... felices sueños.

Georg volvió a mirarlo con recelo y sacudió la cabeza. Aquella última frase parecía una broma de mal gusto, dadas las circunstancias.

—No tienes remedio, Max. Buenas noches.

Georg vio cómo su compañero desaparecía tras las cortinas de la puerta acristalada hacia el pasillo iluminado, dejándolo a solas con su tormento.


End file.
